


Pledge

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: Edward finally knelt again, holding his shoulders with both hands, squeezing tightly, using lip languages to apologize: "I'm sorry."
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 31





	Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to Red Room by Reeno. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444894  
> This is completely based on Red Room so you might be confused without reading that. Just another choice of Edward, which he decided to stay in the room and use his privilege to get Bradley's trust by declaring Mustang as his own.
> 
> Anyway I finally made the English version! All inspired by Reeno! She told a good story, and I just want to make the porn part.  
> Still I am new to English writing, please let me know if there are mistakes in the work~ Thanks a lot~!

“Bring me his thumbs, then you are free to go.”

Bradley said the words as if the deal is not of flesh and blood.

Sting pain in his head, and an acid taste in his mouth, Edward looked at the bloody man tied to the wall, like a tortured God.

He glanced at Bradley from the corner of his eyes again. The calm expression was mocking at him, unabashed contempt as if saying:

_what can you do?_

Edward wanted to clear his throat, but he almost choked because of anxiety, and finally forced himself to say it in an unassuming voice, "I can't do it." He raised his head to look at Bradley and made a sound. The rest is not so difficult. Edward tried his best to move forward with a calm, non-offensive pace. The president did not move, watching the boy's movement with gusto.

Edward walked to his former boss, and the black-haired man tensed at the familiar sound of uneven footsteps, his breathing rising and falling behind the blindfold. Edward walked a step away, squatted down slowly, and then almost kneeled in front of him. He cupped Roy's face with both hands devoutly, and kissed him regardless of all blood and dirt. Mustang froze because of the unannounced kiss, twisting his body to escape, but was bound by the chains, unable to move an inch. It's the same as usual, but it's completely different. Edward kissed overwhelmingly, making Mastan tremble and whimper, the vague words in his mouth were between "leave" and "no." This is new. Bradley had never been disappointed by the boy's unpredictable behaviors. What anger he vented and what emotion he pursued were all brightly laid out on the table, but it was always unexpected.

"You rejected me." Edward let go of his chapped lips, reached out his mental hand to untie the knot on the back of Roy's head, and the blindfold fell between their bodies. The man's eyes were moist with panic and irritation, looking down at Edward's shoes. Edward forced his chin up, "because of this?"

"Edward..." Roy tried to spit out these words, "Don't... listen to him."

The young man’s right hand reached into the black hair and pulled it back until his neck and back formed an awkward angle. It was completely different from the pious and gentle kiss a moment ago. Some tough, trembling, violent rage mixed in. Edward didn’t know whether he was deliberately suppressing them or divulging them, "Call me Fullmetal." He blankly admired the man's abrupt expression changes as if the lamb of god had finally become a hunter.

They were quiet for a long second, and Edward finally made up his mind. "I will work for you." He turned his face a little and said to the president, "but I want him."

Bradley was still standing at a distance, "Not acceptable. He still has a duty to fulfill."

Edward curled his lips. "It's okay. You can continue to make him work. But I want to be a member in this room. When I want him, I want him to be mine."

"That's considerable." Bradley replied, seeming a little surprised, "Do you think this is enough?"

The boy shrugged, bent his knees against the man's chest, and nailed him to the wall, blocking his last chance of movement. "I want him, since a long time ago." He even let out a chuckle, "I think I should thank you." He didn't care whether Bradley believes the statement. it didn't matter who was to convince.

"No problem." The President finally gave a positive answer, "You can start today. He is yours." But the President did not leave.

Edward should start what he wanted to do. The faint reveal of feelings in the man's eyes, which was laden with anger and hatred, also dimmed, returning to his blank mask. He opened his mouth, breathing like a goldfish spit out bubbles, just to sustains life.

Roy was pulled up by the collar, and the sound of chain collision was mixed with the sound of water that Edward used his teeth to grab his lips. He was naked and pressed against the red wall by a boy who was still smaller than himself, and his calves, because of the ruthless torture earlier, were still twitched slightly. Edward stroked the welts on his back, and the metal touch on skin interlaced with some soothing. But comforting was immediately replaced by five-fingerprints that gripped his buttocks fiercely, because Edward found the vibrator in his body.When all the embarrassing negotiations happened, the toy was warmed in Roy's body. It was heated to a temperature higher than the surface of the skin, and when it was drawn out, the fluid suddenly gushed out even Roy himself could feel it.

Edward only used his index and middle finger to test his entrance, and couldn't wait to push it in. Roy's backhead hit the wall, again and again. The feeling of being void when he did this kind of things came back as if his consciousness was not in this body, but floating a few meters in the air, looking indifferently when everything happened. But this time was different. This time it was the blond kid lying on him, no matter how fierce it was, it was like a puppy who was eager to gain attention by biting his neck with its childish fangs. Roy couldn't rest acknowledging this, so he had to go over Edward's shoulder with his blank eyes and observe Bradley. He seemed to be a little bit satisfied and less alert, but he still seemed arrogant like he always did.

The man retracted sight, the pain rescued him so that he could take a breath from the high-speed rotation of his brain. A suddenly disrupt to the plan. His senses were completely occupied by his boy, the lower body violently bumped, the bite on the shoulder, the waist pinched in by fingers on these old wounds but this touch was transmitted to him so clearly as if he could feel the skin texture on every inch of Edward. Roy allowed himself to lean on the abuser, opening his mouth to show his obedience with endless trembling gasps.

About twenty minutes later, Edward vented his strength, let him fall back to the ground, and then stuffed the soft thing into his mouth. Roy held it and licked and sucked, everything was not much different from other times. Except Edward finally knelt again, holding his shoulders with both hands, squeezing tightly, using lip languages to apologize: "I'm sorry."

Bradley finally turned and left.


End file.
